


Fight me

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting Kink, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Otapilroy, Violence, otayuri - Freeform, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: “You fucking bastard!” Otabek snarled.The man coughed and spat out a thick globule of blood, “You got me good there Beka. But don’t think it is enough to take on King JJ.”“Don’t you ever fucking call me Beka, you pompous asshole!”JJ held out a hand with a smirk, “Are you done? Or shall we go for another round.”





	1. First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This would be my first multi-chapter fic, which came about thanks to a painting of JJ & Beka fighting. Please stick with me, and trust there will be a threesome in these boys future!
> 
> Big thanks to @phayte who looked over the fic, I really do not know what I would do without you... probably still hide my fics away in a folder.

Over the sound of crickets, there was a sound of wet meat being hit and the distinctive crunch of cartilage. It was under the sick yellow glow of a lamp in one abandoned parking lot that two men were exchanging blows. Their blood and fluids decorating the loose cement below them. 

It felt good to be pounding on that damn Canadian’s face. The feel of his nose crunching under his fists. He could feel his own face being painted with the spray of blood that had exploded on the last impact. Otabek’s mouth opened in what could almost be called a smile or snarl as he swerved his head, barely missing the fist that had come flying. Popping up his right arm to block, Otabek wound back to throw his left when the damn Canadian shifted his own weight turning the block into a grab tripping him to the ground. 

“You fucking bastard!” Otabek snarled.

The man coughed and spat out a thick globule of blood, “You got me good there Beka. But don’t think it is enough to take on King JJ.”

“Don’t you ever fucking call me Beka, you pompous asshole!”

JJ held out a hand with a smirk, “Are you done? Or shall we go for another round.”

Otabek could feel the adrenaline of the fight wearing off, he had spilt blood and now he just wanted to go home and fuck someone. Not just someone, he wanted to fuck a certain feisty lithe blonde with vibrant green eyes. Otabek roughly wiped his mouth, hissing as he felt the sting of a split lip. While JJ had gotten the worst of it, Otabek did not come out unscathed. As he took the proffered hand he winced feeling his ribs and legs screaming at him. 

Otabek watched as the man in front of him turned his back, grabbing for his jacket which had been left by the curb. He rummaged for a moment before pulling out a mickey of some kind of alcohol. After taking a swig to clean out his mouth, he took a second gulp passing the bottle over to Otabek. Otabek took the proffered bottle. The fumes were enough to make him dizzy, this was not the good stuff, but it would be enough to help numb the pain. He took a swig letting the liquid burn through his mouth and down his throat, making him hiss as it hit each open cut. 

“So while this was fun,” JJ spoke his french accent thick, “what brought the pleasure of your fist to my face?”

Otabek smirked hissing slightly as he felt his lip sting, he took another swig before passing the bottle back to JJ with a cough. 

“The sight of your fucking arm around my property.”

The Canadian whistled low, “You are talking about the sweet piece of tail that you left behind?”

“What happens between Yura and I is between us alone, keep your damn nose out of it- or would you like to have a pair of black eyes to go with your broken nose.”

JJ chuckled, “You say that, but I am not the one who went after your kitten.” 

The man swung his leather jacket up over his shoulder with a finger and sauntered off waving the bottle of cheap whiskey. “Maybe next time we can do something other than exchange blows, well perhaps we can blow something else instead.”

Otabek kicked some loose gravel at the retreating form with a snarl. Asshole. Otabek ran his hands through his hair which reminded him that he needed the undercut touched up. He stalked back to where his own leather jacket lay resting shoving his arms through the sleeves. Straddling his bike he felt his body thrum as the bike rumbled to life. He pulled out his phone from a zippered pocket he saw that it was now well after midnight. Late, but he knew that Yuri would be still awake, likely listening to loud music. He grumbled to himself at the lack of messages, which meant that Yuri was likely still pissed at him and likely his fight would not go unnoticed. It was an argument he was willing to have if only to enjoy the make up which would occur after. Just the thought of what he would be in for made him slightly aroused. Otabek kicked off with a spray of gravel and dirt. His bike giving a throaty roar as it blasted off into the night where his beautiful fairy would be waiting. 

***

Yuri Plisetsky lived in one of the older sections of town. His apartment was above a bar where he also worked as a server and occasional bartender. Otabek pulled into the small alley cutting the engine- the sudden silence deafening him. He glanced up and saw that there was a soft glow coming from the upper apartment windows. Ss his hearing cleared, the thumping of bass which could only be from Yuri’s place, pulsed as though beckoning him to head up. With a heavy sigh and wince, Otabek dismounted his bike, locking his helmet to the back and pulling the cover from one of the saddle bags to place over his bike. 

Limping slightly as the ride over had not done him any favours, Otabek made his way to the side entrance hoping that his feisty kitten would be willing to open the door for him. With a pained sigh he pounds on the door leaning his head on the throbbing wood hoping that he will be heard over the racket.

He hears the music stop, and the familiar sound of Yuri stomping in rage towards the door. His voice loud but muffled by the door. Otabek smirks at the sound and pulls his face away from the door just before it swings open sharply. 

The warm light from the apartment washes away the gloom of the stairwell. Standing in the doorway is the tall form of Yuri. Otabek could feel his heart in his throat, as he saw his Yuri standing there, face flushed in anger, his golden hair cascading and framing his face. 

“The fuck do you want Altin?” Yuri spat at him.

Otabek winced, hearing Yuri refer to him as his last name was not a good sign, “Yura…”

“Don’t you Yura me in that tone! The fuck you think you are doing here at this time? Wait is that blood?” Yuri’s eyes widened as he pulled Otabek into the apartment.

Otabek gratefully allows the slimmer man to pull him inside. There in the light, he is able to fully appreciate Yuri’s attire. He was wearing one of Otabek’s shirts, which fit so large on him that it slips off one shoulder exposing his milky clavicle. On his legs he wore a pair of cheetah print leggings. Otabek groaned seeing Yuri. He just wanted to kiss and suck every inch of his skin, marking him, owning him. 

Yuri’s green eyes narrowed as he pushed back a strand of hair behind his ear, “The fuck happened Beka?”

“I took care of a problem.”

Yuri’s eyes widened, “You didn’t! Oh Beka, you didn’t do what I think you did.”

“If you think I punched a certain asshole until I felt better, then yes that is correct.”

Otabek watched as Yuri ran over to the sofa table and tapped on his phone putting it to his ear. He glared at Otabek as he paced listening to the tone. 

“I cannot believe you!” Yuri was yelling.

Otabek kicked off his boots. If he was about to be yelled at, he would be at least comfortable and drinking a beer. He was too sober to just listen to the abuse. He walked to the kitchen opening up the fridge, he pulled out a beer offering over to Yuri who was still glaring and now was swearing in Russian in Otabek’s direction. Otabek shrugged and closed the door, popping the cap on the counter and tipping the neck of the bottle up taking a long drag of the cold liquid. Despite the stings from the cuts in his mouth, he felt relief as the alcohol worked through his system. 

Otabek sauntered over to the sofa, watching as the blonde paced frantically calling a number over and over. He sat with a wince, his muscles were starting to cease. He needed to have a hot shower before he did anything further. It seemed that JJ had taken his threat seriously and was not answering the phone Otabek thought, pleased as he watched Yuri throw his phone across the apartment where it shattered against the brick wall.

“Fucking hell Altin!” Yuri screamed, “Why did you attack JJ?”

“Why would you think I attacked that pompous asshole?” Otabek asked his voice deadpan as he took another long drink. 

Yuri stormed over to him, his golden hair flying around him like a lion's mane, “You know damn well why, because you are a goddamned brute who cannot allow anyone to come near me. Despite the fact you had rejected me!”

Otabek finished off his beer before raising his hand to Yuri’s flushed face, “My Yura, I would never reject my beautiful fairy.”

Yuri flushed, subconsciously leaning in to the touch. Otabek knew that it would only take a bit of coaxing to get his Yuri to forget his anger and be turned on for other activities. Otabek rubbed his calloused thumb across Yuri’s cheek, eliciting what sounded almost like a purr from the younger man. 

“We didn’t even do anything.” Yuri pouted. Pissed that now he was doing exactly what he swore he would not do. 

“Yura…” Otabek called out his name with a soft rumble.

Yuri trembled as he crawled onto Otabek’s lap, “Beka… I am still mad at you.” 

“I know baby.” 

Otabek ran his hands through Yuri’s thick and silky golden locks, he guided Yuri’s face towards his own, stopping when their foreheads were together. He would not force the kiss instead allowing Yuri to take that step knowing that if he did there was no way he would be getting any. 

Yuri’s vibrant green eyes bored into his brown ones. He was angry still but there was a spark of arousal starting to grow. Otabek could feel himself grow hard as he watched the change come over the man. 

Yuri leaned in the rest of the way, biting at Otabek’s lip until he moaned in pain and pleasure. There was now fresh blood as the younger man fiercely attacked his lips reopening the wound, “I am pissed off.”

Otabek cupped Yuri’s ass, digging his fingers into the fleshy globes.

“Pissed off enough to join me in a shower?” Otabek growled into Yuri’s neck as he sucked purple bruises along the pale skin. 

Yuri wrapped his lean legs around Otabek’s waist. He lifted his shirt in a fluid motion tossing it on the floor behind him. His hands ran through Otabek’s hair, his long fingers tangling into the strands before gripping and pulling his face back. “Carry me asshole.”

With a growl, Otabek stood up, his hands still cupping Yuri’s pert ass. He could feel his ribs protesting at the addition of the man’s weight but there was no way that he was going to deny his kitten this. Yuri wrapped his legs tighter around Otabek rolling his hips so that their erections ground against each other. 

“You will be the death of me Yura.” Otabek growled.

Yuri smirked, “Says the jackass covered in cuts and bruises.”


	2. Second Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex... quite a lot of sex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all soooooo much! All the comments and Kudos from first chapter has/had me in tears very happy tears... I hope I can keep up expectations... 
> 
> So this chapter is mostly smut... I promise the back story to the fight will be coming, just not this week, this week is Otayuri smut... 
> 
> Big huge thank you to [Phayte ](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com)  
> who beta'd for me! Please bug her on Tumblr and check out her many awesome works!

Otabek had to put Yuri down the moment they entered the bathroom- the counters were covered from one end to the other in assorted hair products and cosmetic accessories. He growled in approval as the blonde stripped him of his shirt, gliding his slender fingers along his skin. Yuri hissed as he saw the already vibrant purple colour that was blooming along Otabek’s ribs.

Otabek watched Yuri’s face which was a flurry of emotions ranging from pissed to concern as he worked his way down Otabek’s body. Otabek did his best to hold still as to not distract Yuri from his ministrations. He watched as his lover kiss and bite his way down his chest, hissing slightly when Yuri would hit a more tender area. Yuri sank to his knees, his eyes rolled up to Otabek and his hands sliding up to palm the erection which pressed against the confines of his pants. 

Deftly the Yuri unbuckled Otabek’s belt. fingers making quick work stripping his lower half. Otabek gasped as his cock was freed- bobbing proud in front of him. Yuri wrapped his hand around the hard dick, leaning his face forward to lick the precum which had gathered at the tip. His tongue swirled around the tip, while his one hand kept stroking the other coming up to cup at his heavy balls. Yuri took Otabek’s length as far as he could, moaning with each dip. Otabek could feel the familiar tightening in his groin which indicated that he would be close to spilling down his lover’s throat. With a wet popping sound Yuri came off Otabek’s cock, a string of saliva connecting them together causing an annoyed groan to slip from Otabek. 

With a smirk Yuri stood up and walked around Otabek, his hips swaying as he went to turn on the water for the shower. 

“The fuck Yura.” Otabek growled.

Yuri looked back his face impassive, “I thought you wanted a shower, or am I wrong?”

Otabek scowled, gesturing to his cock that was leaking and twitching in front of him, “Are you fucking kidding me, Yura?”

Yuri smirked running a hand lightly across Otabek’s chest making the man sigh and close his eyes, “That looks painful Beka. I suggest you wash up while the water is hot.”

Yuri’s hips swayed as he sauntered out of the bathroom, leaving Otabek speechless, naked, and wanting- standing in the middle of the small room.

***

Otabek ended up having to finish himself off in the shower, only to step into the bedroom to find the blonde spread out on the bed fingering himself. He felt his breath catch. His beautiful fairy was spread out like a meal, and he was a starving man. Watching, he felt himself go hard once more; his annoyance at being abandoned earlier melting away. Otabek ran his hand over the towel palming his growing erection. 

Yuri’s vibrant green eyes locked onto Otabek daring the man to approach- thrusting his fingers as deep as he could go pulling out only to suck at the digits. Yuri cocked his eyebrows, “Are you just going to stand there and watch? This asshole is not going to eat itself.”

Otabek made his way across the room in three strides- letting his towel pool around his ankles. He crawled across the bed to the proffered meal while licking his lips. Otabek settled between Yuri’s spread thighs, keeping his eyes locked on his fairy. He ran his tongue around the twitching ring of muscle. With the prepping Yuri had already done; Otabek did not get to enjoy the initial stretching. It was something else when he was able to plunge his tongue into the tight hole using his tongue, saliva and fingers to ease and open his lover up. He knew this was the passive aggressive way that Yuri was getting back at him. While he did enjoy having his ass eaten, he was looking to punish Otabek for earlier. 

Yuri pushed against Otabek, his hips rolling with the motion of his tongue; one hand wrapped around his own cock pumping while the other dug into Otabek’s hair. Otabek pressed in two fingers gliding them inside past the twitching ring. With each stroke out he would scissor his fingers eliciting a moan from Yuri. He added in a third finger, pulling away so he could watch Yuri buck as he pressed his fingers against the prostate. 

“Fuck me Beka.” Yuri commanded, his face flushed and eyes sparkling, “I want to feel you inside me.”

Otabek gave one last thrust with his fingers and pulled out smirking at the moan that came from Yuri. He glanced to the side table for the lube which was normally kept there. Yuri caught his look as he reached for the small bottle passing it to Otabek. Flipping open the cap Otabek poured some of the gel onto his hand and giving his erection a few solid pumps to ensure it was fully coated. Yuri lifted his hips up to help Otabek align himself with the fluttering hole. 

With a moan, Otabek pressed his tip inside Yuri’s hot entrance and pushing past the tight ring of muscle which seemed to suck him in. Otabek took his time pressing in, allowing for Yuri to become accustomed to his size before thrusting. It was not long before his fairy nodded, giving him permission to let himself go. He grabbed a hold of Yuri’s hips and thrusted himself deep into Yuri, angling himself so that he would hit against the prostate over and over again. With each push Yuri moaned, his voice only urging Otabek to thrust harder. 

Yuri’s hands clenched the sheets as his erect cock bouncing with each movement, painting his abdomen with precum. 

“Harder…”

Otabek grunted as he pulled the blonde up so that he was now being straddled. This allowed him to aggressively kiss the man. Teeth clashed together, biting and panting. Otabek loved the way that Yuri moved on top of him. Rolling his hips in such a way that he could feel himself bottoming out with each downward motion. 

Yuri dug the nails of one hand into the back of Otabek’s neck while the other snaked between them to pump at his neglected cock. Otabek moaned into Yuri’s shoulder while biting at one of the fresh bruise mark- loving the reaction he got. It felt as though his cock were being milked with each movement. He felt familiar tightness that indicated his release would be soon. 

“I am close Yura.” He growled in Yuri’s ear.

Otabek felt Yuri stiffen- his ass tightening around his already throbbing cock. There was the familiar hot feeling as Yuri covered their abdomen with his release.. Otabek thrust up a few more times, ensuring to hit the prostate until he too came with a loud moan- filling Yuri with his seed. 

Covered in sweat and semen, the pair collapsed back onto the bed. Otabek felt himself slip out of Yuri with a wet sound knowing that his cum would be oozing out between those milky thighs. 

Otabek falling into a sex coma, barely registered the tender motions of Yuri who cleaned them off with the discarded towel. Last thing he remembered was the slight grumble from his kitten after pulling Yuri in against him to fall into a deeper sleep. 

***

Otabek woke the next morning to the sound of Yuri stomping through the apartment banging things around in the kitchen. He groaned, feeling like he had been processed through a meat grinder. He was slightly surprised that he had been allowed to spend the night after everything.

Otabek slowly stood, making his way over to the dresser where his pjs were kept. He grabbed a random pair of pants, slipping them on without the shirt. Looking at the mirror over Yuri’s vanity, he could see the bruising had now fully formed. Deep blues and purples with a green and yellow outline wrapped along his torso. His lips were no longer swollen but still red and cracked, and thankfully not bruised. Otabek let out a pained hiss when he pressed on his ribs. Nothing seemed to be broken, which was a good sign, and likely he would be all healed up in a few days time. 

With a deep sigh, Otabek made his way out to the living area. His head was splitting and he needed to get coffee, some food and some advil into his system immediately. He could see Yuri bannging around through the kitchen, his movements exaggerated to generate more noise than normal. The blonde was dressed in one of Otabek’s pajama shirts, his hair tied up in a messy bun. Otabek could feel his breath hitch when Yuri turned around, showing his midriff as he only had a few buttons done allowing the shirt to hang open along his collar and abdomen. Flashes of tiger print showed as Yuri moved around the counter. He was wearing a pair of tight booty shorts which showed off every wonderful curve. The whole look hit Otabek right to the groin, making him want to ravish his kitten right there on the kitchen counter. 

Otabek walked into the galley, leaning in to kiss the nape of the blonde’s neck. Only to be thwarted as the younger man dodged it taking his coffee and walking to his favourite chair. Yuri curled up on the chair, tucking his long limbs under him while leaning over to pick up a book which had been sitting on the side table; not once did his eyes look to Otabek. Even when the cat came over curling up in his lap, did Yuri show any emotion past disinterest. Taking a sip from his mug, Yuri puts it down opening the book and petting the siamese with his free hand. 

Otabek shakes his head but holds his tongue as he turns to get himself some coffee. He takes a sip with a sigh as he felt the hot bitter liquid pleasantly make its way through his system. Taking a deep breath Otabek turns back to face his feisty lover. 

“Yura - how long are you going to stay mad at me?”

Yuri does not respond, his hand still moving languidly along the tan fur. He turns a page and continues reading his novel. 

Otabek walks over to Yuri, leaving his coffee on the counter, each step measured. His voice is a low rumble through his chest in a way he knows Yuri enjoys, “Yuuuura -” 

Otabek can see the effect almost immediately as Yuri’s green eyes close and he lets out a shuddering breath. His whole body shivering before he opens his eyes and shakes his head. Yuri places the book down over the arm of the chair and then leans over to take another sip of coffee. After placing the mug back, Yuri looks up- his eyes blazing once more ready for a fight. His target being Otabek.

“No - you know what Altin? Just fucking stop.”

Fuck! Otabek’s mind yells, back to the last name. He would not be able to just flirt his way out of this, “Yura?”

“I said just fucking stop.”

Otabek went to Yuri’s side, kneeling in front of Yuri who now looked more like a vengeful fae. He leaned forward taking the free hand kissing his knuckles, “Tell me my beautiful fairy, what can I do to make it better? To make us better?”

The green eyes flashed with annoyance his lips drawn, Yuri took a deep breath as he closes his eyes. Then with a sigh, the grim look turned up into a sly smile, the kind that sent shivers down Otabek’s spine.

“Make it up to me then.”

“Anything.” Otabek sighed.

“Really? Anything?”

Otabek nodded running his lips along Yuri’s delicate fingers kissing each one, “Yes baby, my beautiful fairy, my kitten, anything.”

“I have your word then?”

“God damnit Yura. Yes!”

“Good,” Yuri smiled, he gestured to the kitchen with a nod, “there are some pastries in the toaster oven and some advil there as well.”

Otabek cocked his eyebrow, while grateful for the offer of food and medicine for his headache and overly bruised body. He had a feeling that he would regret the offer. Shrugging the feeling away, he kissed Yuri’s knuckles once more before standing up to collect his coffee and pastry. 

Otabek took a bite of one of the flakey croissants, recognizing the taste from the cafe across the street. Given Yuri’s state of undress he was not certain how the blonde managed to obtain it. He took a deep drag from his coffee mug; the liquid slightly cooler than before but still warm enough to heat him up. He glanced up as the motion of Yuri standing distracted his peripherals. He watched as the blonde took the last dregs of his own drink then bending backwards to allow his shirt to shift upwards displaying his abdomen which was bespeckled with marks from their night before. 

Yuri placed his mug on the counter while leaning over to kiss Otabek on the cheek. The scent of Yuri’s body wash enveloping his nose. 

“Pick me up tonight after work. We are going to Giacometti’s.”

Otabek barely registered what he was being asked until after Yuri was gone down the hallway towards the bedroom. Giacometti’s was a bar just on the outskirts where none other than Jean-Jacques Fucking-LeRoy spent most of their time.

Otabek ran a hand across his face with a groan, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“No arguments!” Yuri’s voice called out from the bedroom.

Otabek looked up as Yuri walked back into the living area wearing a pair of jeans that Otabek could swear were painted on, and a top with a tiger face that was several sizes too large so it hung off of his shoulder. Yuri held up a brush in his hand shaking it at Otabek in a threatening manner, “You promised me anything!”

Otabek sighed, dusting off his hands and walking over to take the brush. He gestured for Yuri to turn around and sit in front of him and starting with his fingers, he began the process of undoing the tangles in Yuri’s silky golden strands. Yuri tilted his head back as Otabek’s fingers were followed by the brush.

“I did promise, but do not expect me to behave if that fucking jackass is there.”

Between moans Yuri spoke, “You will dammit, you promised anything. And you owe me, for last time.”

Otabek sighed once again, “Only for you, my beautiful fairy.”

Here was hoping that the fucking Canadian bastard would not be there tonight, but knowing him, his luck was not that good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos help keep me going... 
> 
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr if you have asks, but I will of course answer all I can too here...  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. Third Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri glanced at the other parked bikes with a slight frown. Following his gaze, Otabek could guess that it was due to the fact the custom Harley-Davidson Breakout was not standing amid the other leaning wheels. 
> 
> “Yura?” Otabek spoke pulling Yuri from his mood, “Let’s get inside, or would you rather head back?”
> 
> Yuri cocked an eyebrow to Otabek, “Not on your life Altin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Victoria Day Weekend... with it being the May 2-4 I am posting up the new chapter a day early... I am thinking that this will all be wrapped up in the next chapter... possibly an epilogue after...
> 
> So this will give you all the background of the fight... there is the ref of a death so here is your warning... 
> 
> Italics indicates past recollections [there is a bit of back and forth in time happening here]
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you once again to my lovely [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) for looking over this.

Otabek pulled up to the alley his bike rumbling. He had barely put his foot down before the side entrance opened revealing his beautiful fairy. Yuri stepped out- his outfit making Otabek draw his aviators down. Yuri was wearing tight leather pants that was adorned with bright silver chains which criss crossed from his hip to mid thigh. His top was a sleeveless black mesh, that showed off the bruising marks from earlier, wrapped around one bicep was a cheetah print scarf. A black choker which had fine silver chains looping connecting to a larger silver hoop as though waiting for a leash to attach. His hair was done half up in braids with majority flowing down his back.

Yuri’s hips sway as he makes his way over to the idling bike, as he gets closer Otabek can see that Yuri has traced his eyes with black that made the green pop. He leans in the scent of leather and exhaust mingling with the clean linen scent of Yuri’s body wash.

“Mmm you smell good.” Yuri’s voice low as he nips Otabek’s ear.

“I was just about the say the same,” Otabek hands Yuri his helmet, “you sure Giacometti’s? I mean we could just go upstairs and order in.”

Yuri snatches the helmet before carefully placing it over the braids, “Your word.”

Otabek revs the bike as Yuri swings his leg over and wraps his arms around his waist, shaking his head they take off towards the bar. 

 

***

 

Otabek pulled up to Giacometti’s, the thundering of his bike being drowned out only by the speakers blasting out some random classic rock to the outside. Tonight was rock themed which suited both boys just fine- judging by the lineup of bikes and cars it would be a busy one. Otabek rolled his Harley alongside the other bikes, carefully walking it the last few inches. Turning off the engine he could feel Yuri shift as he dismounted, stretching out his back- his movements cat like. Otabek watched as Yuri carefully removed his helmet, running his fingers through his hair to fix it back into place. WIth a smile he took the helmets, locking them to the bike and tossing his key into his leather jacket before offering an arm. 

Yuri glanced at the other parked bikes with a slight frown. Following his gaze, Otabek could guess that it was due to the fact the custom Harley-Davidson Breakout was not standing amid the other leaning wheels. 

“Yura?” Otabek spoke pulling Yuri from his mood, “Let’s get inside, or would you rather head back?”

Yuri cocked an eyebrow to Otabek, “Not on your life Altin.”

Slipping his arm into Otabek’s, Yuri gave one last glance at the bikes then with a sigh he turned following his lover inside. 

The inside of Giacometti’s was done up like most roadhouse style bars, where every available space was bedecked with crap and trinkets. The owner Christophe Giacometti had the theme of bikes, and throughout the walls and ceilings were covered with parts relating to Motorcycles and the culture. Prior to their fight, the last time that Otabek and Yuri had visited, it had been one of his more favourite haunts. 

_Otabek knew that he had fucked up that night, but he had not expected to see his Yura sitting on the lap of another man laughing and what looked like flirting. Sure they had not been connecting as often- Otabek finding himself busier and busier at the shop. Although if he were being honest with himself, he was not putting forward the effort that he once had with his relationship. Perhaps it was just that it was too comfortable. He was no longer going out of his way, and while the sex was always satisfying, there were just as many nights where Otabek would just roll into the sack after a shower, washing the grime from his day working on bikes._

_Seeing Jean fucking Jacques LeRoy brought up several feelings for Otabek. The best one being when he crushed the pompous asshole’s face. The least being the reasoning behind the fight. The fact that Yuri shifted in his seat the moment that JJ arrived was enough to set Otabek on edge._

_Tonight was an anniversary, one he should not have forgotten. It was the anniversary of the passing of Yuri’s grandfather who had all but raised him. The only thing that Otabek had been asked was to be on time and take Yuri out for a nice dinner. The nice dinner which was downgraded to a night at Giacometti’s when Otabek called in on his day off to work on a problem bike which had come in from a high end client. It was not like Otabek did not understand the importance of the day; he had even met and lived with them for a short period of time when he first came to the small town. Really Otabek should have declined the request to come in on his day off, but he had to admit that he was curious about this bike that had come in. He got the call that they had in a 1942 Harley-Davidson XA, and it was not everyday that he had the opportunity to work on something which would be considered a piece of history. Yuri had seen the glint in his eye as he waved Otabek off with the promise that he would at least wash up and meet him at Giacometti’s by 9p._

_It was well after eleven that night when one of the other mechanics went to the back shop to check for any stragglers. That was when they saw Otabek was still there- elbow deep in the engine._

_“Hey Altin, why are you still here man? It’s after eleven!”_

_Otabek looked up confused, then looked at the clock- he remembered his promise and swore so loud he threw the socket wrench he was holding to the other end of the shop. Otabek ran past the startled coworker. How the fuck could he had forgotten? Quickly scrubbing as much of the black grease out of his nail bed in the employee changeroom- Otabek was hoping that Yuri would understand, knowing though in the back of his mind that there was no reason for him to be forgiven after this. Shedding his coveralls he did a fast check for any stains or marks on his clothing; while not fancy in any way, they were suitable for a night at Giacometti’s. He pulled on his leather jacket and ran out of the shop._

_***_

_Otabek stalked into the bar- his phone alerting that it was half past eleven. It was then that he noticed that there were several missed calls and messages from Yuri. Going through the logs, he saw that Yuri had called over twenty times, and the text messages had gone from simple ‘where are you’s’ to explicit swearing involving chopping off certain parts and sauteeing them with garlic._

_Otabek ran a hand over his face with a deep sigh. Perhaps he should have checked at Yuri’s apartment before coming to the bar. Scrolling to the final message he saw that Yuri had said he was at Giacometti’s and that if he valued his life, Otabek had better come._

_Whatever it was that Otabek had been expecting when he walked through those doors, it was not the sight of his beautiful fairy perched on the lap of a fucking Canadian douche canoe. At first he had noticed a crowd of some of the regulars. Mila who was hanging off of Sara, inciting the glare from the girl’s twin Michele. Even Christophe was there in the crowd. He was laughing as he looked down at a couple in which Otabek could not see. Otabek following his gaze, zeroed in on the golden hair he would know anywhere. Only it was seeing where Yuri was sitting that stopped Otabek’s heart in his throat._

 

Yuri gasped as he saw JJ approach the table. Looking to the reason why- only gave Otabek a sick sense of satisfaction which showed in a smirk that he did not bother to hide. Otabek took a long drag from his stein. LeRoy’s face was swollen and discoloured. Even under the murky light of the roadhouse, Otabek could tell that it was likely a vibrant shade of purple and red. 

“Ahh it’s the kitten and his keeper.” JJ stopped at the table looking directly at Yuri ignoring Otabek, “Ça va?”

Yuri jumped up to inspect the Canadian, “Fuck man! Forget about me, the hell…” He eyes flashed to Otabek who was sitting back his smirk still there, “Seriously? The fuck do you think you are smiling at Altin!”

JJ brushed a hand to the side of Yuri’s face, “Tigouidou! No need to be like that minou, this is no more than a scratch.”

JJ’s eyes darted behind Yuri seeing the seething look on Otabek’s face with a slight smirk, he took his hands off the younger man bowing his head slightly.

“It seems that your guard dog is not too happy with my touching. Have a nice night minou.”

_Yuri was sitting on the lap of someone who was known to Giacometti’s by reputation alone. His name was Jean-Jacques LeRoy. A Canadian import, who preferred to be called JJ and even had a dumbass saying calling anything he does as ‘JJ style’. The fucker even had an undercut which was much like Otabek’s own. He was a taller and leaner man who also had a penchant for motor bikes. He was a flashy asshole which would have been bad enough but he also drove a fucking custom Harley which Otabek had found himself admiring before realizing it was this maple syrup asshole who owned it. Seeing his Yura, *his* kitten perched on that man’s lap was enough to make Otabek see red._

_The fact that everything leading up to this point was most assuredly his own damn fault was no longer in the forefront of his mind. Now all he could think of was the fact that there was some fucking asshole touching something that was his._

_Otabek stormed through the crowd of people. His hand shooting out to grasp Yuri’s arm in a vice like grip. Yuri looks up startled as he is yanked from his perch. Otabek knows that he is holding Yuri hard enough that there will be bruising but he does not care. All he wants is to remove his kitten from this den of tigers. Otabek manhandled- half dragging Yuri towards the exit when the blonde wrenched himself free._

_“The fuck Altin? Who do you fucking think you are?” Yuri screamed, his voice rose above the noise of the bar and rock pumping through the speakers._

_Otabek still riled up with anger fired back, not caring that they were right now in front of a very full room, “I would be your lover last time I checked.”_

_Yuri scoffed, “My lover? Really? Funny, given how you didn’t even bother to show up or fucking call when you promised!”_

_“So the second I am a little late you go and fuck whoever is asking for a piece of ass?”_

_“Fuck! Are you fucking kidding me right now??” Yuri’s voice was approaching a shriek only heard by dogs, “It has been almost three fucking hours!”_

_Otabek flinched, “You know how I am when working Yura. I didn’t have my phone on me and I lost -”_

_“No, no more excuses.” Yuri sounded defeated, “Fuck your stupid bikes, you know today was an important and a fucking hard one for me. I asked for one fucking day, and you fucked up.”_

_Otabek looked at Yuri, despite fighting, Yuri’s face was pale and drawn, his eyes rimmed red as though he had been crying. Otabek rubbed his face, his calloused fingers grinding his eyes. Of all the damn days for him to fuck up. Otabek looked to Yuri. How long had it been that Otabek had not noticed the thinning in Yuri’s face? how long since he had actually looked at the person he claimed to care for?_

“We are not about to have another problem here are we?” 

A voice broke Otabek from his memories. Looking behind the Canadian, there was a tall man with dual toned hair wearing a suit that was standing his arms crossed. 

Otabek gritted his teeth, then closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, “No Chris, everything is fine.”

“I certainly hope so,” Christophe’s eyebrows arched, “I do not need a repeat of last night and from the looks of your faces, neither do you.”

_“Are you okay there minou?” An annoying french accent cut into Otabek and Yuri’s argument._

_“Fuck off asshole. You are not invited to this conversation.” Otabek growled._

_“I was not talking with you Otabek, but to the abandoned kitten here.” The Canadian did not remove his blue eyes from Yuri’s form while he spoke at Otabek. This only infuriated the darker man even more, “Yuri?”_

_Yuri turned around to face JJ. His demeanor changing from pure annoyance that he was radiating to one of amusement._

_“Who exactly are you calling an abandoned kitten?” Yuri chuckled his face flushing slightly as JJ’s hand caressed the side of his face, resting on his bicep._

_The sudden change was a slap in the face to Otabek. Who the fuck was this guy to give his Yura that kind of relief? To give him that flush? He was supposed to be the hero not the bad guy. But then again it was not the Canadian who had abandoned Yura for a fucking bike. Even if it was a rare piece he should really have known better instead of just relying on Yuri to understand and forgive._

_“Step away now if you know what is good for you, you Canadian fuck.”_

_JJ’s eyed over to Otabek, slightly downcast given their height difference. His unapologetic blue eyes challenging Otabek. Otabek felt the thrill of an impending fight. It had been a long time since he had really let loose. It was a habit which he held as a teenager before Yuri. Getting into scrappy fights but something which he had since abandoned as employers were not looking for workers who might be out for weeks with broken limbs or trips to the ER._

_“I would suggest that you change your tone Altin, my patience with you only stretches so far.” JJ’s accent was thickening._

_Otabek smirked as he cracked his knuckles, “Why, am I being too vague for you? How about I make it crystal fucking clear. Get your fucking maple syrup loving hands off my property before I break them off.”_

_Yuri’s green eyes flashed as he looked back to Otabek, “Are you fucking kidding me right now Altin? Your goddamned property? Fuck do you have some big balls.”_

_“You would know best.”_

_Otabek stepped back slightly as he saw Yuri make to pounce on him, but the familiar weight did not crash into him when he realized that JJ moved to hold Yuri back. His damn hands running soothing lines along Yuri’s arms. JJ leaned in to whisper something in Yuri’s ear causing a flush to spread across his face. Otabek watched the intimacy of the action took him over the edge._

_“Huh - looks like there will be a lesson to be learned here.” Otabek’s voice was shaking with rage._

_Yuri’s eyes went wide as he was shoved to the side so that JJ could step in front to guard him._

_“Is that so?”_

_Otabek went to throw the first punch when his arm was stopped, looking behind him he saw that he was being held back by none other than Christophe._

_“Now I know you are not about to throw down here in my establishment.” Christophe spoke, his face drawn in what could only be called a grim smile that promised pain to anyone who dared disturb the bar with violence._

_Otabek shook himself out of the grip of the older man fixing his jacket, “That would be correct Chris, there is nothing here worth fighting for.”_

_Otabek glared at JJ and Yuri who were standing still in front of him. JJ still in a protective stance, tensed ready for the first blow._

Otabek took a deep breath once more, remembering his promise to Yuri.

“I actually have no interest in repeating anything from last night.” Then he smirked remembering what came after, “Well, at least nothing that happened here, I would not complain for a repeat of what came after though.”

Yuri scowled- his face flushed red to his ears while JJ cocked his eyebrow, and Christophe leered.

“Hmm is that so?” Christophe shrugged, “Well so long as that is all- you are welcome to stay of course.”

Otabek saluted two fingers while his other hand wrapped around his glass once more to raise it up for a drink. The owner of the bar nodded to Otabek then gave a light greeting to JJ by shaking his hand and giving his condolences to Yuri before walking over to another table to greet more customers. 

Yuri then looked to JJ, “Will you join us?”

If JJ’s eyebrows could hit his hairline right now would have been that moment, “Umm kitten, I am not so sure that is a good idea. You do remember last night? I mean -” he gestured to his face, “I know I will be remembering for a while.”

Yuri smirked, “You are acting rather meek there king. I would have thought you would be a bit more cocky.”

Otabek coughed to cover a chuckle, seeing his Yuri mock- even if only lightly made his heart lighter. 

JJ stood a little taller at the slight, “Meek? Me? King JJ? That is not a word to describe anything I do.” He nodded over to Otabek who was still nursing his beer, “And what of your guard dog over there?”

Otabek waved over to one of the waitresses indicating three with his fingers, “Please join us, my treat.” 

“Forgive me if I do not exactly believe you, once bitten twice shy as it were.” He indicated to his swollen face.

Yuri touched his arm, “Please, I promise he will behave.”

“For you then Minou.” 

The men sat down. Otabek and JJ glaring at each other from across the table while Yuri sat between them. Each with a fresh stein placed in front of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who comments and posts a kudos, you really make my nights/days... and have me smiling... [and keeps the muse happy like]
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr here  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	4. Final Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek didn’t have much time to seethe as Yuri’s hands were on his thighs, gliding up sensually. His green eyes were hooded as he licked his pink lips. Otabek knew right there he was fucked. Yuri might be taking his cock, but he was surely the one being fucked at this moment. No matter what he was being asked of he would say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo WTTM kind of leaked a bit today... and I thought well hey I finished this chapter, why not post it a bit early [like a week early]. 
> 
> This is smut... like almost 5k worth of smut... I hope you all enjoy it, and yes this ends 'Fight Me'
> 
> Huuuuuuge thanks to [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who had the patience to look over each chapter, giving me suggestions and allowing me to bounce ideas. Seriously love this woman. 
> 
> And I really hope you enjoyed my first multi chapter fic, that any mistakes were not too glaring... and that you will be around for whatever I post up next... [hint... probably will have to do with WTTM... no promises, but yeah... omg...]
> 
> <3

The three men sat there in silence drinking one round after another. Yuri’s eyes bouncing back and forth between the two men. Despite the noise of the bar around them, to Yuri the silence was deafening. He looked to Otabek over his stein, it wasn’t that he was not still pissed off at Otabek, he was. He still remembered the feeling of abandonment from the man the day before when they were supposed to meet. The having to put on a smile when surrounded by friends when all he had wanted was to be with his lover for one day for one evening. To honour the man who raised him. 

 

Looking back to Jean-Jacques, Yuri could feel his heart start to pulse at a higher rate. JJ saw how he was hurting and despite all the time that he had spent swearing at how much of an asshole the Canadian was, he was actually there. He saw the pain.  _ He saw Yuri. _ Yuri could still remember the touch of the JJ’s hands as they held him to his body.  

 

Otabek could see the moment that Yuri had come up with an idea. Those damn green eyes began to brighten up- which could only mean trouble for Otabek. Otabek’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as he watched Yuri stand and lean over- ensuring that his ass was in perfect view for the fucking Canadian. Otabek didn’t have much time to seethe as Yuri’s hands were on his thighs, gliding up sensually. His green eyes were hooded as he licked his pink lips. Otabek knew right there he was fucked. Yuri might be taking his cock, but he was surely the one being fucked at this moment. No matter what he was being asked of he would say yes.

 

Yuri smiled, rolling his back and hips in a way that always boggled Otabek’s mind. he moved with the grace of a dancer- his long legs straddling over the larger man. He leaned forward his arms now draped around Otabek’s neck. 

 

His voice low and sensual in Otabek’s ear, “I want him in our bed, tonight.”

 

Otabek could barely register what he was being asked. He could feel his cock pressing against his jeans. His hands moved to Yuri’s ass, his face buried into Yuri’s neck. Otabek bit and sucked at Yuri’s throat- his eyes looking directly at JJ, who was staring at the pair as though starved.

 

“The fuck are you talking about Yura?” Otabek snarled in Yuri’s ear between kisses. 

 

“You heard me Beka,” Yuri pulled back, “I want him to come back with us to my place. Tonight.”

 

“This was not part of the deal in our coming here Plisetsky.” Otabek switched to Russian not wanting to have JJ hear what they were discussing. 

 

“Consider it the best way to gain my forgiveness.”

 

“ _ Kotyenok _ .”

 

“You left me alone for a  _ fucking bike _ on the anniversary of dedushk’s death.” Yuri’s voice was harsh, “Or did you fucking forget?”

 

Otabek swallowed, closing his eyes, the promise that had been made. It was go home with both or none at all. Eyes still closed Otabek nodded, “Da kotyenok.”

 

Yuri smiled as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Otabek’s ear, “I'm wearing those black lacy panties you love and you can do that thing you always want to do with me.”

 

Otabek groaned, his fingers digging into Yuri’s ass. It had been an ongoing fantasy for Otabek to watch Yuri being fucked while being sucked off- covering the blonde in semen. He had never once thought that it could be Jean-Jacques the fucking bastard of the North. Otabek groaned as Yuri ground against him, making his pants unbearably tight.

 

“Fuuuck, kotyenok, if we do not leave now, I might just take you right here on the table.”

 

Yuri’s eyes glittered like jewels, “I might enjoy that. So that is a yes then? I can invite JJ back with us?”

 

“Da, Da. Invite the asshole.”

 

Yuri’s eyes narrowed, “You will not ruin this for me Altin.”

 

Otabek nodded his eyes closed, “I swear.”

 

Yuri lit back up again, “Settle the tab then.”

 

Otabek nodded again as he watched his fairy stand up and go over to the neglected Canadian. He cringed as he watched his Yuri sit himself down on JJ’s lap. The fucker looking confused at what was happening. While Otabek could not hear the conversation, he could guess the contents though as he watched the exchange. At first the Canadian had his hands up as though to prove to Otabek that he was not doing anything to his Yuri. Then as Yuri moved in whispering in the asshole’s ear, Otabek watched as JJ’s hands moved carefully to the blonde’s thighs, his eyes wide with confusion. Not wanting to watch any further, Otabek stood up to pay the tab at the bar. He needed to get the fuck out of there.

 

***

 

Yuri perched on JJ’s lap, his face alight since getting the okay from Otabek. Not that a refusal would have stopped him, it would have just meant a different dynamic. Internally, Yuri was laughing at JJ’s response, the panic look and hands up. Yuri was only encouraged on draping himself dramatically along JJ’s body. 

 

“Minou, while I do enjoy your company…” JJ began, he licked his lips out of nerves as his eyes darted over to Otabek.

 

“Don’t worry about him,” Yuri purred as he ran his fingers through JJ’s hair, “we have an understanding right now.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

Yuri looked like a cat who had gotten in the cream as he licked his plump pink lips, “So last night, were you telling me the truth, or was that all talk?”

 

“Which part?” JJ placed his hands on Yuri’s thighs cautiously, rubbing his thumbs in circles, “I mean there was quite a lot that occurred last night and it did end with a few hits to the face as you can see.”

 

Yuri caressed along JJ’s swollen face, “He really did a number on you.”

 

The Canadian chuckled, “Oui, you could say that minou.”

 

Yuri leaned forward, licking the bruised side of JJ’s face, finishing with a gentle kiss. He tasted the coppery tang from the blood. Yuri smiled as he heard the sharp intake of breath from the man underneath him. 

 

“Marde!” JJ hisses.

 

“Did you not like it?” 

 

Yuri grins like a cheshire cat, his eyes gleaming. JJ had no idea what this kitten was up to, but he hoped that he was not about to become the butt of some joke or be in between a fight. JJ looked across to where Otabek had been sitting, he was surprised to see he was no longer there.

 

“What of your handler?”

 

“Beka has gone to take care of the bill,” Yuri draped his arms around JJ his body melting against him, “I want you to come home with us.”

 

JJ pushed Yuri away for a moment, “Come again?”

 

Yuri smirked, “You heard me, you maple syrup loving bastard.”

 

“And what of your precious Beka? Is he just okay with my fucking his princess?”

 

Yuri’s eyes narrowed, “I am no one’s Princess asshole. Did you want to fuck me or not?”

 

“I don’t know why you even bother Yura, as it seems he does not know a good thing when it is placed on his lap.” Otabek’s voice was low, making JJ jump as he realized the stoic man had returned and was standing beside the pair, “Come now Kitten, I am more than enough for you in bed, we do not need to dirty it with this asshole.”

 

JJ watched as Yuri looked up to Otabek and took the offered hand. Otabek pulled Yuri back against his chest, his face buried into the blonde’s hair. Raising his eyes to meet Otabek, “I never said that I was not interested. The King can always do with a Queen.”

 

Yuri turned his face towards the Canadian, “So is that a yes then?”

 

“Oui.” JJ gently drew aside some of Yuri’s hair to expose his pale throat and sucked the spot until Yuri was writhing on his lap. 

 

Yuri collapsed against JJ purring- his body limp. If JJ was like this now he was looking forward to feeling those lips all over his body. 

 

“You know where Trappers is on East Main?”

 

JJ nodded, “Yeah I know the place.”

 

“He is in the apartment above. Just park in the alley and come through the side entrance.”

 

Otabek then gently guided Yuri, who tossed a smirk over his shoulder to the Canadian, “Now don’t leave me waiting jackass.”

 

JJ downs the last of his beer. Looking over to the bar where Christophe is standing, talking with some regulars, he catches his eyes and flashes up his ‘ _ JJ Style _ ’ sign with a smirk. He was supposed to be there to hang out with his friend but this was too good to be true. Christophe just shakes his head and goes back to his conversation. 

 

Outside the bar JJ sees that Otabek’s  _ Harley _ is long gone. He straddles onto his own ride, wheeling it back before turning it on. 

 

***

 

FInding the bar was not too difficult. He parked his bike in the silent alleyway- he was surprised at how quiet and dark the street was. As it was barely midnight on a Saturday. He saw that the other two had already arrived. Otabek’s bike had a cover over it. JJ pulled out his own rain cover from one of the side bags and covered his own bike. With a deep steadying breath, Jean-Jacques straightened his jacket and reached for the side entrance. 

 

At the top of the stairwell, he rapped on the apartment door. There was no answer but he could hear the bass from some music that was playing inside. Knocking once more, a little harder JJ then tried the doorknob hoping it was open and that he was not just being played. To his surprise, it opened smoothly. He walked into an open concept apartment. In front was the living/dining area to the right was a kitchen with an island keeping the open concept. There was no one in view save for a Siamese kitten which glared at the intrusion before curling back into it’s nap.

 

The music switched over to something softer, such a strange mix as JJ heard  _ Peaches _ come on just after hearing the Dubstep. Shaking his head, he took off his shoes then made his way down the small hallway to the left where he assumed the bedroom was located. The further down the hallway, the softer the music became the sound being replaced with moans.

 

What JJ saw when walked into the bedroom almost brought him to his knees. Otabek was standing still dressed while he had a shirtless Yuri up in his arms. Long legs wrapped around Otabek’s waist as Yuri was grinding and moaning against him. JJ watched, feeling his cock harden as he caught a glimpse of black lace- he began to palm himself. 

 

Otabek was biting and sucking Yuri’s neck, ensuring to cover the pale skin in as many marks as he could before JJ got there. As soon as they had walked in, Otabek had his hands all over his Yuri. He wanted to ensure that he had established his dominance before the fucking Canadian interloper arrived. Had it been any other night, he never would have agreed to this- especially with fucking Jean Jackass LeRoy. But given everything, he was not going to argue this point. He had to make it up to his Fairy, and if his Yuri wanted the goddamned hockey team in bed with them, along with the Canadian bastard, then damnit it would fucking happen. 

 

Yuri barely had time to turn on the stereo before Otabek had his hands moving along his body. He knew damn well how possessive the man was and while it could be annoying as fuck sometimes, tonight it was nothing but a turn on. Add on that they were expecting someone else, just added to the arousal for Yuri. Once he had the music playing, it was on random so Yuri knew that there would be literally everything from classic rock, to indie mixes, even some Disney was mixed in there, along with a few of mixes done by Otabek from back when he would DJ before mechanics took over his life. 

 

Yuri was attempting to rip Otabek’s shirt off when he heard a moan from the door of his bedroom. Looking over he saw JJ standing there, his hand rubbing the tented front of his jeans. Yuri’s breath caught, turning a moan into a purr. 

 

Otabek noticed the change in Yuri. Without turning he growled, “Are you planning on just standing there watching us all night?”

 

JJ smirked, “I will say I was enjoying the view of your kitten as he was coming undone.”

 

Yuri unwrapped his legs from Otabek’s waist. Otabek released his hold on him as he made his way towards JJ. Yuri was biting at his lip, his green eyes piercing and hungry as he slowly made his way to the Canadian. JJ could feel his mouth become dry as the sahara as he watched those hips sway. 

 

Yuri reached JJ, his hand ran along the hem of his shirt, “I do think that you are wearing far too much clothing for this.”

 

Yuri’s hands slid under his shirt, gliding up his abdomen and chest assisting Jean-Jacques to remove the article of clothing. Yuri hissed slightly as he saw the purple bruises from the fight, while on one hand- Yuri was impressed at the damage done, he was also concerned that it might affect his performance.

 

“No need to look concerned, minou,” JJ smirked as he caressed Yuri’s face, “I have had far worse done to me and still managed to ride.”

 

JJ accepted a kiss from the now swollen lips. His arms wrapped around Yuri to pull him in closer. JJ moaned, feeling as Yuri rolled his hips. He could feel Yuri’s own erection pressed against his own. Yuri began to walk them backward towards the bed. Pausing the kiss only long enough to remove his tight pants and crawl up. JJ could feel his breath catch as he saw Yuri’s engorged cock with its pink tip- that was wet with beads of precum. 

 

Yuri was kneeling in the centre of the King sized bed- his hands ghosting along his body in invitation. JJ looked up remembering that there was one other person who should be there. Otabek was sitting off to the one corner of the bed. Seeing Yuri alone in the centre, he moved towards Yuri, turning his face to meet with a deep kiss. JJ slipped out of his own jeans, letting them drop to the floor. There was no chance he was going to allow Otabek have all of Yuri’s attention. Careful not to touch the other man, JJ slid his hands up Yuri’s thighs then he leaned down and sucked a purple bruise on his inner thigh. JJ looked up to see Otabek had once again backed off- sitting to the other end of the bed once more. 

 

JJ used the opportunity to lick, kiss and bite his way up to Yuri’s neck. He growled as he saw the marks from Otabek and went to work adding his own marks on top- knowing that they would be the most sensitive spots. Yuri reached a hand, searching for Otabek. As he moved forward, JJ backed off once more. Yuri made a frustrated noise, whining as JJ stopped touching and kissing him. His protests are quickly forgotten as Otabek spreads Yuri’s legs wide, pulling the younger man on his lap. JJ watches as he palms himself. He watches Otabek slide a hand downward, stroking Yuri’s cock a few times before cupping his balls, making him arch his back as he tries to thrust himself into Otabek’s hand.

 

In this position. JJ is able to see Yuri’s puckered hole, which is visibly twitching, its colour a dusty rose. Noticing his gaze, Otabek sticks his fingers into Yuri’s mouth, “Suck.”

 

Yuri moans, sucking on the digits until they are dripping. He then runs the slickened fingers around the entrance, slipping in first one finger then two. 

 

“You are still feeling loose from last night, kotyenok,” Otabek spoke with a smirk aimed at the Canadian, “I wonder if there is still some of my seed left in you too.”

 

Yuri writhed and moaned, “ _ Beka... _ ” 

 

JJ didn’t want to wait any longer. He moved back towards Yuri. Otabek saw him coming and pulled his fingers out- eliciting another whine from Yuri. 

 

Otabek makes to move once more away from Yuri, his eyes snap open. JJ hesitates as he sees the rage about to explode from the fairy.

 

“You two have got to be fucking kidding me right now.” Yuri scrambles off the bed, pushing JJ back in the motion.

 

Otabek and JJ watch as Yuri starts to pace the bedroom floor, “The fuck are you two doing?”

 

Otabek leans back against the headboard, unlike JJ and Yuri he is still wearing his boxers and looks calm, “I thought you were enjoying it.”

 

“Enjoying what exactly? Enjoying your pulling away anytime  _ he _ gets close?” He throws his hand in JJ’s direction before focusing his gaze on the Canadian, “And  _ you! _ Some fucking king you are, waiting your turn? Do you two think that this is some fucking porn? That you can just circle jerk and wait your turn passing me around like some fucking doll?”

 

Otabek scowled, his face looking dark as he glared at JJ as though it were his fault, while JJ felt himself soften. Finally he was getting a chance to be with Yuri and he did not want it to end over some stupid grudge. 

 

“I agreed to him being here, not on the level of participation.” Otabek spoke.

 

“Fuck that, asshole! Either you two kiss and make up or you are both going home with blue balls.”

 

Otabek sat forward, “Are you shitting me right now?”

 

“Did I fucking stutter, Altin?” His green eyes flashed to JJ, “Do you have a problem?”

 

JJ shook his head not knowing exactly what he should say that wouldn’t set off Yuri further, so he opted for silence. JJ felt the bed shift he could feel the heat from Otabek’s body radiating towards him. JJ flinched slightly as he felt Otabek’s hand slide up his arm and grip his bicep hard. JJ turned to look at Otabek; his eyes were hard.

 

“What are you fucking waiting for engraved invitations?”

 

JJ felt Otabek’s mouth crashed against his. His teeth biting at his bruised lips and tongue fighting for dominance. This was not sensual like it was with Yuri- this was raw and aggressive. JJ could feel himself growing hard once again. His hand reached up to dig into Otabek’s hair gripping it tight. He pulled on Otabek’s hair, yanking his head away so he could suck and bite a mark against the man’s exposed neck, eliciting a snarl that turned into a moan. 

 

Otabek looked over to Yuri, who was watching- his green eyes were lit up with arousal which only urged Otabek further. 

 

With a growl, Otabek pulled JJ from his neck pulling him away, “Suck it.”

 

JJ’s blue eyes bore into his own, without a word he bent over while licking his lips. Otabek groaned as he felt the head of his cock slide into the Canadian’s hot wet mouth. While he did not mind bottoming for his Yuri, he was not going to lose dominance to the fucking import. Without waiting for an okay, Otabek began to thrust himself viciously down the asshole’s throat. With each thrust he could hear the man gag. His throat constricting beautifully around Otabek’s cock. Saliva dripping from his open mouth, it was a sight which made Otabek moan with pleasure.

 

“Yura, come here and see how beautiful your new pet is as he takes my cock. Hear his whimpers? I want to see him cry, his face tracked with tears.”

 

JJ felt delicate hands run along his ass and back. His cock was dripping now with the feeling of Otabek’s thick cock slamming into his mouth. He moaned as he felt Yuri explore his body with his hands. Without warning, Otabek pulled himself out of JJ’s throat. A trail of saliva connecting them. He felt as his face was pulled up by his chin, Otabek’s callused thumb wiping away the spit and precum that was trailing down JJ’s chin.

 

“Now suck my kitten, and make sure it is good. I want to hear my Yura moaning and see him satisfied before I allow your cock anywhere near him.”

 

JJ nodded, turning himself around to face Yuri. Yuri was watching, his green eyes full of lust and desire, his cock erect, and dripping with precum. JJ hummed with pleasure, licking his lips. Mouth opening wide, he took Yuri’s whole length. Overall he was smaller in girth than Otabek, but long. JJ used one hand stroking with each suck, his thumb running along the main vein. With each dip of his head, he rolled his tongue over the tip of Yuri’s cock, lapping up any precum which spilled out. He focused on the tip, his tongue sliding between the folds of Yuri’s foreskin. He licked at the slit, enjoying the moans which came from him. His hand slid down further to cup at Yuri’s balls, which were heavy and hot. JJ pulled off Yuri with a wet pop, his eyes never leaving Yuri’s face. JJ slid two fingers into his own mouth, then reached down to spread Yuri open, causing Yuri to gasp. WIth a grin, JJ curled his fingers, looking for the right spot that would set Yuri over the edge. JJ put his mouth back over Yuri’s cock- taking him as deep as he could, enjoying as Yuri ground down, fucking his mouth and fingers. The sound of Yuri’s whimpers above only made JJ more eager, he slipped in a third finger.

 

“Fuck  _ LeRoy _ , I - I - yes...   _ fuuuuck… _ ” Yuri’s words were breaking into a long moan.

 

JJ felt Yuri’s ass clamp down around his fingers as the cock in his mouth exploded- shooting hot cum down his throat. JJ pulled himself off of Yuri, swallowing every last drop. He felt a jolt of surprise when his hair was being pulled, yanking his head up to meet Otabek’s mouth. He had all but forgotten the other man as his tongue penetrated his mouth. Any residue from Yuri was being sucked out, Otabek moaned into JJ’s mouth.

 

“Fuck that was hot,” Yuri breathed out.

 

Otabek moved himself so that he was at Yuri’s head. Yuri’s face turned so that he was now on his hands and knees. With a glance up to Otabek, Yuri bobbed his head over- taking Otabek’s cock into his mouth. Moaning as he tasted the salty precum that was steadily dripping with each motion.

 

JJ smiled, seeing Yuri’s pert ass wiggling in front of him. Bending over, he spread the cheeks and began to lick and tease at the quivering hole. JJ moaned as he felt his tongue being clamped down on by the ring of muscle. He slipped in two fingers, scissoring the younger man, using his saliva to keep everything slick. 

 

Yuri was so overstimulated now, he pushed his ass against JJ’s mouth, but once the fingers went in, he knew it was not enough. 

 

“Fuck Jean, how long are you going to prep me? Fuck me now!”

 

Both JJ and Otabek smirked at the demand, with Otabek speaking up as he tossed a small bottle of lube, “Seems that our little kitten is not satisfied.”

 

“As you wish,  _ princess _ .” JJ rose to his knees, making eye contact with Otabek as he sucked his fingers.

 

“Oh fuck Yura,” Otabek groaned, “your pet is lewd.”

 

Otabek thrusted his cock back into Yuri’s mouth as JJ coated his dick with lube and pushed himself inside Yuri’s ass. JJ moaned as he felt his tip press through the tight entrance. He was moving slowly, allowing Yuri to get used to his size when the younger man threw himself back bottoming out. JJ gripped onto Yuri’s hips as he thrusted into the younger man’s ass. 

 

The two men thrust into Yuri at both ends at a punishing rate. The room was filled with the sounds of moans and the occasional wet gag from Yuri when Otabek went too deep. JJ could feel himself getting close, the familiar build of warmth in his groin. He started to speak in French, as he felt Yuri tighten around him- as though trying to milk every last drop from him. He slipped his hand around, he wanted to have them come together. Giving Yuri a few strokes was all that was needed for Yuri to explode for a second time, covering the bed and JJ’s hand in cum. 

 

Bringing his dirtied hand to his mouth, JJ thrust in deeply once more allowing himself to empty into Yuri’s ass. Otabek pulled out from Yuri’s mouth- gaining a whimper of protest from Yuri. He was close himself, but like hell he was going to not finish off inside his Yuri. He nodded to JJ- who slid his now deflating cock from Yuri, changing positions so he was now by Yuri’s face. Otabek sat back for a moment to admire the view. Yuri’s entrance now bright red, the muscle fluttering with white cum dripping out. He slapped Yuri’s ass- spreading the cheeks before he pressed himself inside. Despite being already open and fucked the once, there was still some resistance as Otabek pushed his way in. The Canadian’s cum lubricated Otabek nicely that there was no need for anything additional. The feeling and knowledge of another man having been inside his Yura was almost enough for Otabek to finish right there. 

 

With a growl Otabek pulled out, he wanted to see his fairy, watch his beautiful face as he came. Yuri already knowing what Otabek wanted turned over with some help from JJ. Seeing Yuri splayed out, the patches of red which bloomed along his pale and sweaty skin. JJ could feel his desire growing once more. Thoughts of painting Yuri’s body with cum, was now flying through his head as he watched Otabek pull one of Yuri’s legs over his shoulders to resume fucking the beautiful man under him. 

 

As though understanding his thoughts, Yuri turned his head and with his hand helped guide JJ’s semi hard cock into his mouth. JJ moaned, feeling Yuri’s tongue as it swirled around his cock, getting hard so quickly after cumming, he knew that he would be in pain later. It was not long for him the second time. JJ pulled out just before finishing himself off with a few strokes, streams of white coating along Yuri’s chest and abdomen. Otabek groaned and stroked Yuri’s cock. He wanted to have his lover finish first, or would that be fifth time now. Otabek felt Yuri tighten around him, Yuri cried out as he came- adding to the mess which already covered his chest. The sight of it was enough that Otabek felt himself unload, further filling Yuri. 

 

All three men collapsed side by side, covered in sweat. Otabek and JJ bookmarking Yuri, kissing his shoulders and gently petting each other. Otabek watched as Yuri and JJ were lazily kissing, seeing how happy this fucking Canadian made his kitten was as much arousing as it was infuriating. With a grumble, Otabek rolled off his side of the bed, leaving the pair to their afterglow. Grabbing a pair of sleep pants from his dresser, Otabek made his way to the bathroom to clean up. He was deep in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear the Canadian join him.

 

“Yuri is asleep. I thought I could clean up and bring a cloth out to clean him as well.”

 

Otabek nodded, “You can also borrow one of the sleep pants in the upper drawer of the dresser. I am sure that some of Yura’s would fit.”

 

JJ cocked his eyebrow, “That is awfully friendly of you, Altin.”

 

Otabek scowled, “I am not such an asshole to kick you out the second we finished, and this doesn’t mean that I don’t think you are still a colossal douche bag.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

 

JJ smirked as he washed up, as JJ went to leave the bathroom with a wet cloth, Otabek broke the silence once more.

 

“You make him happy, so stick around, or so help me I will take you out. This time I won’t go easy on you.”

 

The stupid dick put up his hands flashing them like double ‘J’s winking before leaving the bathroom. _ Fuck what an asshole _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keeps me going...
> 
> You can yell at me on Tumblr [well hopefully not yell... but chat and asks are always welcome]  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> Also please give my dear Phayte love as she does deserve it!  
> [Phayte ](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
